A cabinet hinge of this kind, configured as a single-joint hinge, is known (DE-OS 42 36 879), which permits a door to be removed and then reinstalled on the cabinet carcase by the fact that the catch device between the joint-bearing component and the cup is released. The joint-bearing component is swung out of the cup or--for the purpose of assembly--the joint-bearing component is swung into the cup in the door and locked. An embodiment is disclosed therein, in which a locking means disposed on a separate locking block, displaceable longitudinally relative to the joint bearer, is provided with two locking sections which can be brought out of engagement with the cup by pressing together contrariwise a handle associated with each. The locking element in this case is a component bent from spring wire and held on the locking block, the ends of the spring being brought out so as to form the handles. The known single-joint hinge has been proven to work. However, the catch mechanism with the locking block and the separate wire spring is relatively complex.
The invention is addressed to the problem of improving the known hinge such that the catch means will work better, be more simply constructed and more convenient to operate. Furthermore, the hinge is to be able to be designed not only as a single-joint hinge with pivot axes in front of the cabinet carcase, but also as a multi-joint hinge.